playing with hearts
by waterdemond345
Summary: hey this is kind of just another mushy ushy powerpuff girls romance with rowdy ruff boys my favorite pairing bucth and buttercup i dont really like doing stories from guys povs cuss i suck at it. but i gave it a shot for my 1st fanfic. ihope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE - crushcrushcrush**_

_**Buttercups pov**_

**I heard someone speaking over me muttering something in my ear. I groaned and rolled over my arm hitting the bedpost. **

**"Buttercup wake up!!" Bubbles screamed her high picthed screaming voice in my ear **

**"Jesus flipping christ bubbles get out!!" I yelled throwing my pillow across the room and jumping out of the bed.**

**"Its like ten minutes till school! Move!" Bubbles stomped her foot and left the room assuming I was up since I was standing. She was wrong. I hoped back into bed and grumbled to myself as i pulled the covers over my static attacked hair. I thought for a second that I would be ignored and left to sleep, but i was of course wrong. Blossom came storming in the room with a mega phone and a pair of head phones. She plugged them into the mega phone (Actually dont think you can plug those together but go along with it anyways!!) She put the headphones next to my ear and...**

**"BUTTERCUPS THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL!! GET YOUR FAT LAZY ASS UP!" She smiled and swicthed off the megaphone turning and walking out of the room with a smile of revenge on her face. **

**"Crips i put an ice cube down her shirt a few times and suddenly im the enemy!" I mutter to my self going over to my big mirror. My hair looked like it had been attacked by a ravanous pack of coyotes. I ran my brush through it and stared at myself in the green and black framed mirror. A tan girl with messy crulyblack green wavy hair and vibrant green eyes stared back at me. I shifted my feet afraid to meet my own gaze. **

**Instead I grabbed my white skirt from the floor and slipped it on pulling my black and white long songs up to my thigh and pulling off my pj shirt replacing it with a black and silver tied-up shirt. (Hell yes i have that exact outfit!!) I strightened out my hair with a flattener and put it in a half clip slippping my fingers along the sides and back and putting in the green and silver sparkly streaks. I walked out of my room without looking into the mirror again. **

**"Finally! Lets go!" Blossom said pulling on her bag and standing up from the couch. She wore a black shirt with a red flare skirt. Her hair was down to mid-arm and it was currently decorated with pins pinning back her hair so it flared in the back and sided but was pulled back from the front. Bubbles sat next to her wearing a ridiculassly short dress with blue and white long socks pulled up to her knee . **

**"Fine lets go." I said. I didnt want to go back to school. High school was very boring and irritating. Boring because of class and irritating because of Bucth. Bucth. Bucth was my conterpart(deedadee)he is a flirtatious, self centered, oxy moron. and I liked him. I wouldnt ever tell him though I have to much compatition in me to admit to something, I simply go along with his flirting and woop his butt at every game we play in. But I wish... sometimes I want him to...No I wont even think that way! Ugh! He gets on my nerves bad. But he was...So hot.**

**I shook my head as we landed infront of the school. Of course sitting under a shady tree cooly running his fingers through his beautiful black raven hair is Bucth.**

**"Wats up chicky?" He asked as I walked over to him trying not to notice him as I sat. We wacthed as Bubbles flung herself at Boomer and Blossom and Brick embrace in a passionate kiss. I didnt look at Bucth or at them I countinued to walk towards my locker. Bucth followed suit coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist forcing me to stop in my tracks. I turned and gave him a sexy smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pretended I was gonna kiss him. Than just as our noses touched I smiled and laughed at him and his puckered lips and closed eyes.**

**"You totally fell for it!" I laughed. He smirked **

**"I was just...playing along. I would never really kiss you chicky." I leaned in so I was next to his ear and I said "Are you sure about that?" I kissed his neck lingering there than bringing my head up to see his face. He looks frozen solid and He laugh at him again wiggling my way out of his arms. Im red but I ignore it and keep playing along. I run off to my locker room totally content.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- PRIDEFULL**

_**BUCTHS POV**_

**I stood stunned as she lifted her head up from me and laughed. She ran off without saying anything. I swallowed the gigantigoureas lump in my throat.And walked to my locker in a sort of misty daze. **

_**You cant like her!!**_

**Why not? Shes... hot.**

_**Sworn enemy ring a bell here?**_

**Didnt stop Boomer and Brick**

_**This is retarded! Shes just messing with you!**_

**Think what you like and I'll think what I like and me thinks me liky likey her so psffft! I stuck my tounge out at my inner self.**

_**Fine ruin everything be my guest! See if I give a crap**_

**Okay I will.. Just...Urr... Not today 'cuss im ...A... Busy...With stuff.**

_**Yeah sure... And tommorow will you be 'busy with stuff' also?**_

**Maybe I will be!**

_**I'd bet on it!**_

**I battled inwardly with myself. Scouling at the ground as I walked. Buttercup was there smiling slyly next to her locker, basically right at my locker. **

**"Whats up with you , you look pissed!" She leaned on the locker and I looked at her, she had her sexy long socks on with a amazingly short white skirt and her favorite black shirt ( A/N-duh we already read that!) I sighed as my face reddened at the sight of her. **

**"Hello? Still alive in there? Bucth?" I acted like I couldnt hear her opening my locker and grabbing my books than slamming it shut and walked off. I knew she'd follow and I wanted her to.**

**I turned towards her in the middle of the hall "Come on lets dicth." I smile casually at her and wacthed her squirm unsure.**

**"Umm... Why? Whats wrong with art?" She asked coming up with anyway possible to not dicth.**

**"I dont know just thought it would be nice... Get out you know?"I shrugged**

**"Right sure... But where to?" I could tell she wanted to stay in art. I knew it was the only class besides P.E. That she enjoyed. But I pushed that aside really wanting to get out. **

**"Dont know. The park?" I said, she nodded**

**We landed on a park bebnch and I emmediantly sat down waiting for her to sit too, but she just looked at me with a confussing thinking look**. **Than slowly she sat. bitting her lip and looking uneasy sitting next to me. **

**"so Bucth whats on your mind?" She asked turning her body to face me.**

**"You mean besides you? Not much. Just wanted to... Talk to you... I er..." I fell silent looking down at my hands. Why was this so difficult? **

**"Okay well than... Talk" She put her head on her hand and leaned on the back of the bench with her legs tucked under her. giving her an overall even more beautiful feel to me. I blushed a little but fought it back, it wouldnt help to look like an idiot. i acted calm and put my hands behind my head leaning back and thinking.**

_**Crap!! How in the hell am I gonna do this?**_

**I told you so!! though I admit you did try. Brava**

_**No one will care if I try when I fail at trying.**_

**Oh well. good luck anyways!**

**Alot of help thinking was. She looked at me wrinkling her nose.I could tell she didnt just want to sit here in boredom while I contimplated what to do. I skooted closer to her and she didnt move. I took this as a good sign and moved until I was only an inch away. She had stopped wrinkling her nose and now had a completely blank face. Her smile gone replaced with a solemn face. I moved my hadn closer to her and touched her knee. I traced the lines in her socks all the way up to the bottom of her thigh where they stopped. i paused not knowing if I should go any closer. So I didnt. I lifted my hand away and placed it on her cheek, she was burning up, red with blushing. and biting my lip I leaned in and kissed her. I had to stop myself from making it a deep one befor she responded. **

**She sat stunned for a second than her hands where in my hair and she was pulling me closer to her. I pressed myself to her and licked her bottom lip. she gasped and I let my tounge explore her perfect mouth. She toppled backwards with me ontop of her. I paused a moment breathing deeply, I put my face close to hers, we were both redder than red now. I kissed her right below her ear, her long black earings tickling my cheek. **

**"Chicky, I love you." the words escaped my lips without me even thinking about it. I slid my hands around her waist and hugged her close to me. She put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. **

**"I'll take that as an I love you too." I said smiling down at her.**

**"maybe you could put it that way." She answered grinning up at me, her eyes were dancing happily the green was darker than before though. A sort of forest green now instead of its usual flower stem green. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Still breathing ravenously, I became more aware of our soroundings. She was laying on the bench with my arms at the small of her back with her knees up and me laying between them. I bit my lip and reluctantly got up. She looked at me sadly, but i grinned at her pulling her to the grassy trees. **

Coco-Choco-Loco


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- GIVING IN TO TEMPTATION**

**BUBBLES POV**

"Come one Boomie! Please!" I begged while we stood in the lunch line.

"No Bubbles, I really dont like parties. Cant we just go somewhere alone?" He gave me puppy dog eyes his electric baby blue eyes making me a lttle light headed on sight.

"No I dont want to go somewhere else. Its not so bad, just a bonfire anyway and not that many people are going either." I reasoned grabbing a pizza and crutons from the line up.

"I saw connor inviting half the town!"he whined, I payed for my food and waited for him.

"Yeah but alot of them are going to be sneaking off with eachother, I thought it would be romantic, us on a beach with the moon and everything. But if you dont want to go with me I understand." I ended it in a sad tone lowering my eyes and walking slowly towards Blossom and Brick. three, two ,o-

"Bubbles! I cant stand to see you so upset. I'll go. But on one condition." he and I sat newt to eachother with Brick on my right and Bloss, next to him.

"And what condition would that be?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"Whatever I want while we're there. I want every second of the time to be just us. Deal?" He took my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes. I rolled my eyes

"Fine, but one condition." I smiled flirtatiously

"Whats that?" he frowned slightly but knew hed give in anyways

"We have to be wearing a reasonable amount of clothing." I had my hands on his knee leaning over towards him, he smiled "So close. Fine deal." I kissed his palms and turned back to my food. than I looked around, it was to quite. Bloss and Brick were making noises but it was still to quite. Buttercup. she and Brick werent there. I should have noticed sooner, their usually loud heated fights made the lunch room sound almost slient. It creeped me out and I shivered slighty at the lack of conversation.

"Red weres Buttercup and Bucth?" I asked still searching for them

Blossom and Brick broke apart "Huh? Oh i dont actually know. they were here this mornig but I didnt see them in art, maybe they dicthed..." she said hintingly I giggled. Than finished off my food.

"Pe'ti " I heard Boomer whisper in my ear his nickname for me. peti was latin or something for mine (A/N i actually have no idea what this stands for so... yeah)

"Yes?" I asked innocently forgetting about my sister and turning to him.

"Your rather close to temptation arent you?" He asked looking down at my hand. I looked down at it too and saw that it was dangerously close to his... zipper. I slid it slowly down tracing the sewing and landing on his knee. I lifted my hand off slowly smiling and looking up.

"Sorry" I say smiling shamelessly

"i have no objections." he said grinning

"Hmmm."

"So what are my clothing restrictions?" He asked against my lips

"I dont know...Clothes...Covering...You..."I was dizzy between kisses

"Covering me? As in I actually cant go skinny dipping? what a dissapointment!" He pouted his lips

"No!No skinny dipping! At least not with me there please!" I giggled at the thought of his pale white butt running around the beach

"What? come on! You dont have to do it!" He begged. i put my hand on his cheek

"Okay fine.But I refuse to-" He kissed me on the lips but still pouted afterwards

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Strip poker? will you please play strip poker with us?" 'us' ment Brick, blossom, Bucth, Buttercup,Tony and mckenzie.

"Absolutely not!! i cant believe my sisters agreed to that!" I looked at Blossom and Brick kissing happily. When they werent doing that (which was rarely) they were argueing about whos better, and it always resulted in a huge make out fight to the top of the kiss.

"Well maybe you should too. It wont be so bad your really good at poker! Its dare strip texas hold 'em poker. Your favorite. Come on please?" God Im such a sucker!

"Ugh! Fine! How do you play dare strip texas hold 'em poker?"

"whoever gets the cards decides what peice of clothing the loser has to take off, otherwise its normal." He shrugged and i sighed

"Thats horrible. But I'll do it."

"thanks Pe'ti!"He hugged me and the bell rang. Math. i hated Math. not only was Boomer and Blossom not in it but also i was horrible at it. It scared me, just thinking of the numbers and complicated terms made my head want to explode! So most of the time I just sat there not really listening to anything Mr. Calyor said. Poor Mr.Calyor. Nobody listened to him, nobody liked him or even respected him. But than he didnt deserve the little bit of respect he got. He was bolding, old, fat, rude, and worst of all a pig. He had been caught looking down or up numerous girls clothing and was never caught in the act. This made Blossom hate him more since she was all about the justice and how everything you did had a conciquence. Bt he didnt. he was alive, and healthy (besides being extremely overweight) And i hated him too.

After hours of sitting in his horrible class I was free. the end of the day!! It was 4:00. Only an hour until the moon beach party! I rushed home and hopped quickly into the shower. By the time I was done it was 5:00.

i went into my room and slipped on my sea green blueish bikini with white cicles on it. than my baby doll blue towel shirt and my black shorts.

5:20. My sisters and i were meeting Boomer and his brothers at 5:30 and Buttercup still wasnt home. Blossom had already been with Brick this whole time, but even with super speed buttercup hardly had time to get ready.

oh well Id have to worry about her later. i headed out to meet with Boomer.Buttercup could handle herself. Though in the back of my mind I worried for her... But than she was so strong and brave that nothing could hurt her. Especially not with Butch there with her.

I flew out the window and shut it behind me hoping the professor had already gone to bed. Otherwise we were all screwed. I listened for a second heart pounding as I waited for a noise. My heart stopped for a moment as I waited. but it was silent and my heart quickly restarted itself. And I flew full speed away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- IN BLOOM**

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

I layed on the grass next to Bucth. playing with his hands while he looked at me. He was laying in the grass on his back with me on his lap. I bent over and kissed him my medium length hair making a curtain around our faces. his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and than he rolled over so he was hovering over me. I giggled and he smiled his eyes a dark lusty green color eating me up.

"Dont you think your going a little fast bucth? You havent even properly asked me out." I couldnt stop smiling through the whole sentence.

"Hum... I suppose I didnt. So Buttercup do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked it like he already knew what the answer would be.

I rolled back over so I was sitting on him again and bent over him so my face was close to his ear"I dont think I do actually. You'll just have to ask someone else." I shrugged seeming careless on the subject and I wacthed his face twicth at the words.then his smile widened into a full out grin and he rolled us back over. I screamed and giggled as we rolled once again in the grass.

"I think you should reconsider that." he said a small smile on his face and a small tinge of worry in his eyes.

job done. I had won this and now Id have to wave the red flag of confussion. " Well I dont think I should." I said stubornly looking straight in his eyes and acting like I wasnt kidding around. He reacted emmediantly hurt playing across his face, he became unable to retain his cocky smile, sitting up so he was sitting on my lap instead of hovering over my body. His face became blank than angry than cold almost emmediantly. He folded his arms over his chest and pressed his lips into a thin line. I had to grit my teeth resisting the giggle fit that erupted inside of me. And now the white flag of defeat. I grinned devilishly at him and rolled us back over. I didnt hover over him. I layed on him head on his chest. He kept his cold face for a second than replaced it with a aggitated face, he acted like I wasn't laying on him, putting his hands behind his head and attempting to drown me out with his thoughts. "Hmm...you know what, I think I might just try it out." I tried to ignore his grumpy faces looking up at the tops of the trees and waiting for him to speak.

"Hmph" was all he said the sound grumbled out of him almost like a growl.

"Aw come on you know I was just playing with you." I said sitting up on him. He looked at me like I was something he wanted gone than laughed at my slightly hurt expression. He emmediantly regretted giving up his grumpy expression but couldnt seem to get it back.

"There see all better, am I forgiven now?" I didnt smile at him I just looked at him searchingly with my big green eyes on his.

"No. Your not." He said stubbornly

"Well than what do I have to do to be forgiven?" I asked seeing through his stuborness and seeing the fact that he was going to make me beg. But i played along anyways.

"I dont think there is. But you could try if you want to."

"And how might I try?"

"guess." he said playfully a smile glinting in his eyes.

"Do I get points for trying?" I asked

"That depends... Maybe."

I ran my hands down his chest stopping where i was sitting than ran them back up. they ended on his cheeks, and I gently rubbed my thumbs against them. Than slowly lovingly I kissed his face. His nose, his eyes, than finally putting deliberate thought into every move; I kissed his lips. raised my lips from his slowly looking into his eyes with lust in mine. I brushed my lips against his jaw line to his ear. I kissed right below the lobe than ran my lips down his neck.Than lingered at his shirt collar. slowly, I raised myself up.

He looked at me hungrily his eyes filled with lust. I smiled at him innocently and asked "So am I forgiven now?"

He sat up so that i was sitting on his criss crossed legs my legs wrapped around his waist my hands on either side of his neck. He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me with such passion I nearly swayed in his arms. He bit my lower lip begging for entrance, and I let him in feeling his cool tounge glide across mine. I toppled backwards still keeping my hands and legs locked on him.

He pulled me back up his hands gliding up my leg. he traced my long socks to the hem of my skirt that was failing to cover me sufficiently, leaving my black and red skull underwear to sit displayed underneath me. his fingers ran up the sides of my thighs going up my hips and following the curve of my sides, He wrapped them under my arms hugging me closer. I pulled away to breath grinning at him. Than looked at our intertwined figures I frowned.

suddenly I became aware that we werent alone in the park and that my skirt had gone up to my stomach leaving me sitting on Bucth in my underwear. I blushed deep scarlet and let go of Butch,He wasnt paying attention to the bistanders either, So when I lifted myself up from him his reaction was to hold me tighter. I giggled as he kissed my neck, but then refocused on not looking like a complete slut in front of everyone at the park.

"Butch... People...Are...Staring..." I gasped between his fervant kisses. He paused like he was thinking, shrugged his shoulders and countinued kissing me. I resisted for a moment determined than got lost as he ran his fingers up my spin and caused me to shiver.

"butch we have to go back to school. Come on." i never thought I would actually be complaining to go back to school, or for that matter be complaining about kissing Bucth. He groaned than sighed and got up. i untangled my legs and hands from him and let him rise. when his body was totally away from mine i felt cold suddenly lonely like his touch was keeping me alive. I got up and pulled my skirt back down, I straightened my shirt and pulled grass and leaves out of my hair. I prayed there wasnt a grass stain on my ass.

He hovered in the sky over me waiting for me being very grumpy about going back to school. I flew up to him and resolved my empty feeling by holding his hand.

"You know we couldve stayed." he muttered as we landed.

"We could've but we didnt." I said happily. countinueing to hold his hand as we walked into the building.

"What period are we in now?" He asked when I grabbed my books from the locker

"Umm... I dont know. Third or fourth definately." I thought out loud

"oh." he said looking sadly at his wacth. We didnt have third block together.

"what time is it?" I asked after he stared at his wacth for another minute

"Chicky. your a little off on timing there. Its 5:30." He looked happy now.

"Oh no! Blossoms gonna kill me!"I groaned

"well you know we dont have to go home yet. The park is always open." he said in a hinting tone

"No, I have to go to this thing for Blossom. Wait arent your brothers going?" i asked hopefully

"What to that stupid moon thing?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah Blossom forced Brick into it and Bubbles gave poor Boomer an offer he couldnt refuse." He looked at me thinking for a moment "You sisters always using our wekness' against us. huh." I gave an inocent look

"What are you talking about? I thought you didnt have a weakness? what happened to 'butch the invinsible'?"

"Well I dont have any weakness' and that exactly why you didnt trick me into going."

"Really? Well fine if you dont want to Im sure I can get Micth or someone to go with me, on this romantic, moon lit, bonfire party." I hoped that bringing Micth (my ex) into the conversation would help but he nodded "Yep I guess you should."

"Not that you should be worried or anything I mean really what could happen? Sure most people going are gonna sneak off into the bushes and sure its gonna be uper sexy with everyone in bikinis and junk but honestly nothing to worry about." I prayed that hit the spot, I wacthed his face twicth, he resisted for a minute than sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are horrible! fine I'll go!" he threw his hands in the air admitting defeat. I grinned

"Okay bye bye! See you at the beach in a few minutes." I said and before he could speak against it I flew off.


End file.
